


falling moment

by halfjackets



Category: Voltron: Defenders of Tomorrow, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Leandro swears once, M/M, first work yay, i love those bois so goddamn much dhsnxj, klance, leakira - Freeform, minor leangst??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfjackets/pseuds/halfjackets
Summary: “You’re precious to me.”A remake of Klance’s Bonding Moment™ but since Leakira is already in love i’ll call it the Falling Moment !! also ft. the Castleship but it’s more of a monastery or something to me idk.





	falling moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunaslovelies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaslovelies/gifts).



> hello this is my first work ever that i’m posting here yay me!!! i dedicated my first work to leakira content are youproud of me mom??  
> also special thanks to @captainlumin and @kciths on twitter for being an inspiration to us klancers as starting the voltron reboot woots

“Prepare training sequence level five,” Akira raised his crimson bayard, watching as it materialised into a katana. Quick and deadly, just the way he liked it. Alzina has warned him against using the room before it was upgraded—it’s programming made the training tougher and much more advanced. Before him, a circular panel lit up on the floor, and from it a slender being of artificial intelligence made itself known to Akira, its singular eye flashing a bright blue light. Both its arms retracted into its body, and in their place two more arms, fitted with knives at each of the ends appeared. Akira put his bayard down for a moment, and produced a hair tie from his jacket’s pocket, before removing the jacket and putting it aside altogether. He pulled his snowy hair, which just touched the bottom of his neck, into a petite ponytail, tucking all loose strands in. His stomach rumbled. He picked up his bayard precariously, biting his lower lip as a force of habit. At the other side of the room, the robot was expectant.

“Begin training sequence!” Akira yelled as the robot lunged forward to meet his blow. He went for an upper strike, nearly slicing the top of the robots egg-shaped head, but not before it swiped its bony legs under Akira, partly tripping the samurai and causing him to stumble. Akira growled once, and took the opportunity to slash at the robot’s skinny knife-hand. His katana was indeed powerful, for it struck with precision, aimed at the wrist of the arm where the knife ended, and severed it, leaving its left arm entirely useless. The robot showed no sign of pain or sorrow. It propelled itself against Akira, using the fire-boosters at the soles of its feet to ram the samurai into one of the white walls of the training room, Akira dodging its attempted knife jabs from its other arm all the while. He thrust his katana into the robot’s leg, where it joined the hip of the hunk of metal. The artificial intelligence sizzled as wires in the robot were cut cleanly, and soon enough an entire leg was lost by the robot. Akira slid under the robot, and was given no time to react as his opponent turned and used its one remaining leg to kick him. He flew back into the opposite wall, and staggered to his feet as he watched the robot materialise yet another extra leg to keep its balance. He felt his head spin—he should’ve had a proper breakfast that morning before deciding to train on an empty stomach. But he was Akira Kogane, orphaned and surviving. He’d been groomed into a fearsome samurai, and a little bit of gastric issues wouldn’t hurt.

He screamed his signature battle cry, taught to him by Hachiko, who had taken him in after his parents were lost. Hachi trained him in the ways of a fighter, all those hand-to-hand contacts made him a symbol of attack, and ferociousness. He flew at the robot as it did to him, it’s one remaining weapon and his bayard clanging into each other and causing friction so rough sparks flew. Akira felt his stomach lurch. The two continued to battle it out, as Akira found himself feeling more tired, less controlled. He couldn’t succumb, for warriors found ways to live in times of no food, or even water. But his opponent, being mindless and focussed on crushing Akira, worked and fought relentlessly. The samurai was already knock-kneed, and his stomach was eating itself out. He let himself lose concentration for a second, only to find himself on the floor at the mercy of the robot a moment after. “This is it, this is how I die,” he whispered. He internally cursed for choosing a level of such difficulty, for level five gave its artificial intelligence the permission to kill its opponent, even if it was a paladin. Curse the training sequence, curse Altean logic. What kind of training intentionally caused the death of its victim? The robot seemed to smirk—even though it lacked a mouth, Akira thought he could feel the smugness in the air—as it raised its weaponised arm, ready to murder the opponent at its mercy. Akira shut his eyes, and his stomach gurgled, shooting stabs of pain at all of his limbs. “Death, take me,” he thought, “I accept my defeat. This is karma for not eating and listening to Alzina.” He braced himself, panting heavily and irregularly.

One, the robot’s arm came plunging down.

Two, he heard a sickening crack.

Three, his vision was blurry. Through the mist in his eyes, he could make out the robot falling to the side. What exactly had happened. “Akira!” Someone was shouting his name. A figure of blue and olive entered his line of sight, shaking him, rocking him, like a boat on choppy water. He could almost swear he vomited unconsciously. “Akira!” They shouted his name again.

Then he saw black.

When the samurai woke up, he was in another world of white. Aches sprang up everywhere, restraining his limbs, his neck. The hunger was gone though. What had happened? A hand appeared in front of him, pinching his cheek sharply. “Akira! What were you thinking!” Leandro sounded angry, almost concerned. “You could’ve died!” Akira looked at the foot of his bed, where an extendable table with a bowl of hot soup and pitcher of water stood. Leo pinched him again. “Alzina warned you, and you skipped breakfast! How could’ve you survived in these conditions?”

 

“Leo, I’m fine—”

“You’re in the infirmary, you’re not fine.”

“Let’s get out of here—”

“Oh no you don’t. I’m not letting the love of my life get stabbed by a fucking robot, and _not_  recover fully before going back. During a training sequence no less! What would’ve happened if I wasn’t there to save you?”

Akira smirked. “So you were watching me then.” Leo realised what he’d said, and blushed. Akira knee Leandro found his hand-to-hand combat routine hot.

“That’s beside the point! You missed breakfast! _And_  Henare’s super-good cookies! Besides—”

Leo was fussing over him again. Akira didn’t want to admit it, but seeing his boyfriend all flustered and worried was actually cute. He began to talk about how missing meals was majorly detrimental to one’s health, and for a shorter, smaller-sized samurai like Akira, breakfast was definitely substantial.

“Promise me you’ll never do that again. Not until Alzina fixes the programming. And never on an empty stomach.” Leandro extended his pinky towards Akira, face flushed and serious. Now this was cute.

“Okay okay,” Akira linked his own pinky in, “I promise.” Leandro seemed satisfied. He took Akira’s (fingerless)gloved hand into his caramel ones, and kissed the fingertips. Akira giggled; he was weak for soft Leo.

“ ‘kira, you know I care for you. You’re precious to me. I don’t want to see anything bad happen to you.” Akira nodded his head slowly, absorbing the sight of his boyfriend staring straight into his eyes, genuinely concerned and loving. Leandro’s cerulean eyes were a vast ocean, something unpredictable and beautiful. 

“I know,” was all the samurai could say. Leandro put his hands on Akira’s cheek, caressing the part where his birthmark extended from his jawline to below his eye. Leandro’s bracelet beeped, and when he activated it, Terra’s voice came online. “Leandro we need you here in the garage.”On my way.” Leandro smiled at Akira, and sighed. “I love you. Stay safe. Don’t do anything stupid, okay? I have to go find Terra. I’ll be back soon.” Akira sighed. “Okay.”

Before Leandro could turn, Akira piped up. “Wait!” He reached up, and took Leandro’s face in his hands. He pulled his boyfriend down into a brief but warm kiss, and both of them blushed redder than Akira’s jacket as they broke off. “I love you too.” Akira squeezes Leandro’s hand, lacing their fingers together. They remained in the room, basking in each other’s presence for another minute, until Leandro’s bracelet beeped up once again.

“I really have to go now ‘kira. I’ll see you later. And take you out for dinner.” He winked and Akira grinned. Just like that Leandro opened the door and exited the ward, blowing his boyfriend a kiss and closing the door gently. Akira watched as the olive jacket disappeared, and waited for the click.

He thought to himself, “Leandro cares about me. He saved me.” It was amazing to think that they’d only been together for half a year, but his boyfriend was willing to sacrifice his wellbeing to defend his impulsive samurai was perishing at the hand of a robot. That was what made Leo so special. And Akira loved him for that. Akira sighed again dreamily this time.

“I think i’ve fallen in love again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love leakira so much uwu !1!11!1!!  
> hoped yall liked this   
> also do me a favour and visit my instagram @blueakiras + my tumblr @halfjackets <3

**Author's Note:**

> i love leakira hfnshalvuj  
> thank you for the kudos !! follow my tumblr [@halfjackets](https://halfjackets.tumblr.com) \+ my twitter [@halfjackets](www.twitter.com/halfjackets) \+ my instagram [@cruelprinces](www.instagram.com/cruelprinces)


End file.
